Like Son like Grandfather?
by shoret
Summary: A look into the life of Harry and Ginny Potter who have to deal with a son who definately lives up to the name James Sirius. There is a little bit of McGonagall cuteness thrown in as well. HP/GW First part of the 'Namesake Series.' Cover art! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

LSlG

Like Son like Grandfather?

LSlG

Ginny Potter stood by the front door waiting impatiently for her husband to get home. The steady tap tap tap of her foot rang out through the quiet house. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms were folded over her chest. A sheet of parchment was clutched tightly in her fist. It is safe to say that Ginny was angry. Unfortunately for poor Harry, he was going to be the receiver of her anger when he walked through the door. It didn't help his case that he was exactly five and a half minutes late. Ginny had been keeping meticulous track. There was a quiet pop out front and then footsteps approaching the door. Ginny forced herself to calm down … or at least appear calm. There was no use in having Harry know she was angry then she couldn't get any answers out of him. She unfolded her arms and tried to relax her stance. The doorknob turned and in strode Harry. His hair was as messy as ever and his green eyes sparkled with happiness until he saw his wife's clenched jaw. "Uh … hi honey. How was your day? Write any good articles?" Harry quickly kissed Ginny on the head and headed towards their bedroom to get changed. He hoped he could get a few layers off before she worked through her anger enough to catch up with him. Seeing him half naked usually distracted her and when dealing with the Weasley rage you needed any help you could get. His robe was off. His tie joined it. His jumper met the floor. First button undone, second, third-

"Harry?"

Damn he had been so close. A half open shirt would have to do.

"Harry do you still have that map your father made?"

Her question sounded innocent enough, but he knew it was a trick. "The Marauder's Map? Yeah I think so why? I haven't pulled that old thing out in years."

"Can I see it?" Again the question was too innocent

"Sure it's in my desk drawer do you want me to go get it?" He started to head out of the room when she stopped him.

"Oh no it's ok. I was just wondering." Harry eyed her suspiciously before continuing to get changed. Ginny just continued to lean against the door frame. "So … I got a really interesting letter from Neville today."

The happiness returned to Harry's eyes. Maybe he had been wrong about Ginny being angry? "Really what did Nev have to say?"

"Well apparently he found your eldest son out wandering the corridors at 2 in the morning with Draco Bloody Malfoy's son and a ratty old piece of parchment. Now that couldn't possibly be your father's old parchment, you know the one you have safe in your office away from our rambunctious children, right?"

Harry sat down on the bed with a thud. Even the fact that he was only in his boxers wasn't going to save him from this. Honestly his eldest, James Sirius Potter, was going to be the death of him. That boy couldn't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it; unfortunately Harry's life did because with the look Ginny had he wasn't sure if he would survive. And why in God's name was James running around with Malfoy's spawn? Harry was resigned to his fate. "Oh … bugger."

"Oh bugger? Oh bugger! Harry how could you?! Why on earth would you give that boy the map? He gets in enough trouble as it is and who knows what he's doing hanging out with a bleedin' Malfoy. I'd rather he'd been caught shagging some bint in a closet. I mean did you think at all –"

"I didn't give him the map!"

"What did he steal it from you? Come on Harry I'm sure you had wards around it ever since Ron ran his big mouth about it" Seeing Harry's guilty face Ginny realized she had given Harry too much credit. "Oh Harry! You just left it lying around in your desk! How? … But … I thought you'd at least –"

Seeing that he needed to do some major damage control Harry quickly embraced his wife and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry love. I'll be sure to send a letter to James and –"

"I already sent a howler."

"- get the map back from him. You won't have to deal with it. In fact Neville probably has the map right now. Nothing to worry about. James can't get in that much trouble."

"If I didn't love that boy so much I swear to God I'd kill him!"

Harry laughed deep in this throat sending gentle vibrations through out Ginny's body. She relaxed even more into his arms. "Don't I know it! You a great mum Gin, don't forget that ok?"

"Ok." She closed her eyes and leaned even more into him. As her anger and concern vanished Ginny became more and more aware of her husbands state of undress. "You know what would really make me feel better about all of this stuff?"

Seeing the look in his wife's eyes he knew his distract Ginny plan had finally worked. Sure it was a little late, but late was better than never. "And what would that be?"

"A shower. You know you look like you could use one too." She winked at him as she walked into the adjoining bathroom. "Maybe I'll see you in there?"

LSlG

"Neville what can I do for you?" Minerva looked up once her former pupil walked into her office. He had grown into a fine man and she was proud to say he had been a member of her house.

"Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this professor McGonagall –" Neville started.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Minerva? We are colleges and peers now Neville. Really you don't have to be so formal."

"Of course Minerva. Now unfortunately I confiscated this from one of your students who was out wandering to halls significantly past curfew." He placed the worn parchment on her desk.

A single eyebrow rose as she surveyed the confiscated item. "I'm guessing I don't need to ask who you found with this. James Potter is far too similar to his grandfather... and Sirius Black! Sometimes I look at him in class after a rather spectacular transfiguration and coincidentally rule infraction and can't help but think he is the older James and wait to hear Sirius' loud bark like laugh." McGonagall's eyes misted over before she let out a strangled laugh. "And how young James and Scorpius carry on you'd think them James and Sirius or possibly Fred and George." Minerva pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked over at Neville. As quickly as the emotion had come she had suppressed it again. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Neville."

"No problem professor."

"Neville" McGonagall said in frustration.

"Sorry … Minerva."

LSlG

James walked into professor McGonagall's office and sat down. "I assume you know why you are here?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good then I don't explain why you will be receiving detention tonight after dinner. Now I must stress to you the importance of following curfew. I assume this will never happen again."

"It won't professor."

"Good." James was about to step out the door when McGonagall stopped him. "Oh and Mr. Potter don't get caught with this again." She brushed by him and handed him the map before walking down the hall towards the great hall. "You may not be aware of this but you are named after two of my favorite students." She continued down the hall with out saying another word. James stared after her stunned. Who'd have thought professor McGonagall had a soft spot for trouble makers.

LSlG

A/N: This story is for my wonderful beta Allyson! She requested a Harry/Ginny story and then it kinda morphed into a Harry/Ginny, McGonagall's thoughts story. If you have seen, or hopefully read, my other stories it is pretty obvious I LOVE James/Lily. My favorite charachters from the Harry Potter Series are actually Fred, George, and Sirius so I thought why not have them be McGonagall's favorite students. She is a Gryff after all and Gryffs enjoy their mischief! Check out my other 'Namesake Series' fics!


End file.
